The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved dispensing type container closures. More specifically it pertains to closures as indicated which are of a child resistant character.
The term "dispensing closures" was originally primarily used to designate closures employing spouts mounted so as to be capable of being moved between open and closed positions. As time has progressed the term dispensing closures is being increasingly utilized to designate not only closures having such spouts but in addition closures carrying pivotally mounted lids capable of being moved between open positions in which openings through these closures are uncovered and closed positions in which these openings are covered. The invention set forth in this specification pertains to dispensing closures of the latter category.
As the field of dispensing closures employing rotatable lids has developed certain types of such closures have been considered as more desirable than others. At the present time it is felt that a lid-type dispensing closure to be acceptable in the marketplace should employ a structure in which the inherent mechanism of the closure will tend to hold the lid used in the closure in either a completely closed or a completely open position. Closures of this category have been proposed which utilize a toggle type mechanism or structure extending between the closure lid and the side of the closure adjacent to the top of the closure. Such a toggle structure operates so as to prevent the lid of such a closure remaining in other than an open or a closed position when the lid is not engaged by the hand of the user.
As there have been increasing demands for closures of a so called child resistant character--i.e., closures which are relatively difficult for children and for persons with decreased mental capacity to open, but which can be opened by normal adults--the dispensing closure industry has faced a very severe problem in providing such closures. A number of efforts have been made at this objective. It is not considered that an understanding of the present invention requires a detailed review of such efforts. In general, the efforts at providing child resistant dispensing closures having rotatable lids have resulted in the production of closures which are considered to be undesirable for one or more of any of a number of different reasons.
Certain of such prior lid-type closures have been relatively complex and hence difficult to mold out of somewhat resilient polymers such as the grades of polyethylene, polypropylene or the like as have been conventionally employed in the manufacture of dispensing closures. Certain of such closures have been relatively difficult to assemble in a final, operative configuration. Other of such closures have been somewhat undesirable because of their appearance. Further, certain of such prior lid-type closures have been undesirable because they are too difficult for normal adults to conveniently open.